yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 100
のアルカナ「ザ・ワールド」 | romaji = Kyūkyoku no Arukana Za Wārudo | japanese translated = Ultimate Arcana "The World" | episode number = 100 | japanese air date = August 30, 2006 | english air date = February 16, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Arcana Force XXI - The World | animation director = Kyoung Soo Lee }} "The Phoenix Has Landed, Part 1", known as "Ultimate Arcana "The World"" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 30, 2006 and in the United States on February 16, 2007. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. Sartorius Turn 1: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Arcana Force III - The Empress". Sartorius' hand contains "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler", "The Material Lord", "Necro Sacrifice", "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot", and "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor". Sartorius then Normal Summons "Arcana Force III - The Empress" (1300/1300) in Attack Position. Since "The Empress" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so Sartorius can Normal Summon one Arcana Force monster from his hand if Aster Normal Summons a monster. Sartorius then Sets a card. Turn 2: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1600) in Defense Position. Sartorius activates the upright effect of "The Empress" to Normal Summon "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" (1400/1400) in Attack Position. Since "The Emperor" was Normal Summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so all Arcana Force monsters Sartorius controls gain 500 ATK ("The Empress": 1300 → 1800/1300; "The Emperor": 1400 → 1900/1400). Aster then activates the effect of "Diamond Dude" to reveal the top card of his Deck. If that card is a Normal Spell Card, it will be sent to the Graveyard, and Aster can activate its effect on his next turn's Main Phase. Aster reveals "Destiny Draw", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Aster then Sets a card. Turn 3: Sartorius Sartorius draws. He then Normal Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700 → 2200/1700) in Attack Position. Since "The Chariot" was Normal Summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so if "The Chariot" destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Sartorius can Special Summon that monster to his side of the field. "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude". Aster then activates his face-down "Destiny Signal" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) in Defense Position. Sartorius activates the upright effect of "The Chariot" to revive "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position and under his control. Turn 4: Aster Aster draws. Through the effect of "Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Destiny Draw" from the Graveyard, discarding "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" to draw two cards.In the OCG/TCG, the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" allows the player to ignore costs and conditions of the Spell Card it sends to the Graveyard. Aster then Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Dunker" (1200/1700) in Defense Position. Sartorius activates the upright effect of "The Empress" to Tribute "Arcana Force III - The Empress" and "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" and Tribute Summon "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" (2800 → 3300/2800) in Attack Position.In the OCG/TCG, the "Heads" effect of "Arcana Force III - The Empress" does not require Tributes if you summon "Arcana Force" monsters Level 5 and above. Since "The Moon" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so during each of Sartorius' Standby Phases, he can Special Summon one "Moon Token. Aster then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Dunker" to discard "Destiny Hero - Disk Commander" and inflict 500 damage to Sartorius (Sartorius 4000 → 3500). Aster then Sets a card. Turn 5: Sartorius Sartorius draws "The Spiritual Lord". On Sartorius' Standby Phase, the effect of "Destiny Hero - Defender" activates, allowing Sartorius to draw one card. At the same time, the effect of "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" activates, allowing Sartorius to Special Summon a "Moon Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Sartorius then Tributes his "Moon Token" and "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" to Tribute Summon "Arcana Force XXI - The World" (3100 → 3600/3100) in Attack Position. Since "The World" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so Sartorius, during his End Phase, can send two monsters on his side of the field to the Graveyard in order to skip Aster's next turn. "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Dunker". "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" attacks and destroys "Destiny Hero - Defender". "Arcana Force XXI - The World" attacks directly, but Aster activates his face-down "D - Fortune" to remove from play "Destiny Hero - Dunker" from his Graveyard and end Sartorius' Battle Phase. On Sartorius' End Phase, he activates the upright effect of "The World" by sending "Arcana Force IV - The Emperor" and "Arcana Force XVIII - The Moon" to the Graveyard ("The World": 3600 → 3100/3100). Turn 6: Sartorius Sartorius draws. "Arcana Force XXI - The World" attacks directly (Aster 4000 → 900). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes